Beautiful Inside And Out
by Alexex
Summary: "Oh, what, you're saying I look like a guy, now?" "What? No! Of course not! But, if you did look like a guy, Bridge- or even were a guy, for that matter; I'd so totally go gay for you!" -GxB, AxH, minor DxC and GxT.


Some awesome Gigette, for the classy Gigette lovers! Like, MOI. Haha. Seriously, this is couple is awesome, even though the constant making out makes me wanna hurl sometimes. Well, enough of me gabbing, here's the one shot!

* * *

Bridgette continued to sob lightly, and hugged her knees to her chest as she sat on the dirty linoleum floor, and rested her back against the girl's bathroom door.

"Come on, Bridge! You don't look all that bad! Just…" Geoff trailed off from the outside of the door, trying to soothe the blonde. "Uhm, you like animals right? Just picture a cute, little baby unsheared sheep!"

Geoff paused, and tapped his chin. "Except with chili fries, soda, paint, acorns, and a ripe gym sock caught in its wool…" He added, only making Bridgette cry harder.

**4 hours and 37 minutes earlier…**

Bridgette sighed happily, as she woke up from her slumber. She had yet _another _dream about her crush… Alejandro Burromeurto.

Today, was the day. She was _finally _going to ask him out! HIM! _Alejandro_ Burromeurto!

Bridgette turned her head towards the right barely containing her excitement and hardly containing the fan girl squeal she was dying to let out. She paused smiling softly when she caught a glimpse of the picture she kept on her bedside table ever since it was taken five years ago at her first _official _dance!

Her, and her best guy friend in the _entire _world with their arms around each other, smiling wide and happy, as if they were the only people left on earth, and _no _one could harsh their mellows. Ever.

Bridgette chuckled slightly, when she realized how goofy her and Geoff actually looked. Their eyes were wide, and full of enthusiasm, and adoration for the other.

Her baby blue dress showed off her tiny curves and stopped at her knees, and the silver flats she wore sparkled like the moon. Bridgette questioned what possessed her to wear bright yellow fingerless gloves, and large tacky bright orange earrings, but she did admit, she pulled them off pretty well at that age. Her shoulder length light blond her was curled, and pushed back by a silver headband with a white bow on top, with a few loose pieces of hair out front, that framed her petite features.

Oh, and then there was Geoff… Man, was he the most adorable eleven year old she had ever seen. His white dress shirt, which was three sizes too big, hung loosely on his torso while the sleeves draped over his hands, making him look ever so innocent. He wore brown dress pants, no matter how many times his mom objected his decision, which were too big as well. His moppy blonde hair was long, and left uncombed, and his bangs stopped just below his eyebrows. Geoff sported that same gold chain he wore since kindergarten, and still wore today, and his lucky hat, accenting his endearing blue eyes.

Noticing how much time she had spent gazing at the picture, Bridgette sat up and wiped the remaining sleep in her olive green eyes, before yawning and finally getting out of her bed. She smoothed out her sheets, and crossed her cluttered bedroom to her even more cluttered closet, struggling to slide open the door.

Bridgette blew out a breath, causing her bangs to fly out of her face temporarily.

If she was going to win Alejandro, she would have to look dazzling. Wow-ish. Jaw-droppingly awesome!

Bridgette looked through many outfits, and sighed after coming to a decision. She pulled out a pair of white jean capri pants, a lime green tank top blouse, and silver hoop earrings. She placed the articles of clothing on her bed, and bit her lip.

It was time.

Time for what, exactly? You see, Bridgette wasn't the most coordinated person on land. In the water, she swam like a fish, but on land, she was incredibly clumsy.

But this, was a special occasion, and for a good cause! So Bridgette dropped down to her knees, and shoved some dirty clothes out of the way and reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a shoebox, with the words 'EMERGENCY HEELS-USE WITH CAUTION!' scribbled across the top in permanent marker.

Bridgette bit her lip and hugged the shoebox close to her chest before placing it at the foot of her bed, and heading to the bathroom to have a shower, and commence phase one of her beautification.

* * *

"Bridgette honey, you're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up!" Her mom called from the kitchen, as Bridgette scrambled around her room trying to put the finishing touches on her outfit. She ran over to her dresser and spritzed herself with some perfume, then sat on her bed and smoothed out her hair.

Bridgette sighed, and opened her emergency high heels, and placed the silver four-inch stilettos on her feet. She did up the straps, before setting her feet on the ground.

As she cautiously stood up, she held out her arms for balance as she swayed slightly.

"Hey… This is easier than I thought!" Bridgette remarked, smiling at how well she was doing. She took one step, and then felt her legs start to wobble. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, as she face planted into the hardwood flooring of her bedroom. Bridgette groaned, and weakly pushed herself up off the floor, and sat down and rubbed her throbbing nose.

"Bridgette! Come on!" Her mom shouted, a little more urgently.

"Coming!" Bridgette yelled back. She crawled over to her bed and grabbed her backpack, and placed a hand on the corner of her mattress to help herself stand. She stood for a few moments, making sure her stability was in tact. She held her head up high, and strutted out of her bedroom, toes pointed inwards, and torso swaying to maintain balance.

* * *

Bridgette bit her lip, as her mom's eco-friendly Corolla pulled into the school's parking lot.

It's go time.

Bridgette leaned over to the driver's seat, and gave her mom a quick kiss. "Bye mom! Thanks for the ride." She said, before grabbing her bag and placing it in her lap. She smiled to her mother.

Her mom returned the smile, and patted her daughter's leg. "You're welcome, sweetie." Her face then changed into a confused expression. "But honey… What's with the drastic wardrobe change?"

Bridgette felt her cheeks become slightly warm, and she chewed the inside of her cheek nervously. Should she tell her it was all for a guy? Oh, then her mom might think of her as desperate! Ugh! And she couldn't just _lie _to her mom! She would see right through _that_ because Bridgette was a _terrible liar. _

"Oh, um…" Bridgette trailed off, twirling her pointer fingers ineptly. "It's… It's… For a… Play! Yeah, f-for a play." She stammered, pulling a lie from thin air.

Bridgette's mother smiled knowingly at her, before tucking a few strands of short blonde hair behind her ear. "Oh… I see." She chuckled.

"What! What do you see!" Bridgette gasped, eyes widening. She looked around nervously, and bit her lip.

Her mother's knowing smile grew even larger, and she giggled. "This is all for _Geoff, _isn't it, honey!"

Bridgette's jaw dropped, almost to the floor of the car, and she stared at her mother dumbfounded. "Ewww! No! No no NO! Gross! Ugh, Mom! You think I like _Geoff?_!" She shrieked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, sweetheart. You two have been the best of friends since, what, preschool? And I see the way you two act around each other…" She teased.

Bridgette blinked, and continued to stare at her mother grossed out. She unlocked her side of the car, and opened the door. She turned around and sent her mom a look, and laughed slightly. "GoodBYE mom." Bridgette stated, swinging both her legs out the door and placing her feet on the pavement. She laughed to herself as she exited the car and swung her bag over her shoulder.

The very thought of her and _Geoff _sounded preposterous. _Her?_ And _Geoff?_ Ha! Impossible.

Bridgette took a deep breath, before tilting her chin upwards, and strutting to the school, legs as shaky as ever. She placed a seductive smile on her face, and opened the doors. When she walked in, a chorus of gasps was heard.

Bridgette stood in the doorway, feeling kind of awkward. She looked down nervously, and played with the hem of her blouse, while the girls who were in the hall murmured to their friends, and the guys stared at her wide eyed and jaws slightly agape.

"Is that Bridgette?"

"DAAAMN surfer girl looks FINE."

"Ugh!"

Bridgette strained her ears to listen where that scoff came from, and wasn't surprised to see that it came from the Ice Queen herself, Heather. Bridgette scratched her eyes timidly while Heather briskly walked up to her.

"Hello _Bridgette,_" Heather hissed, with an oddly friendly tone.

Bridgette looked up, and saw Heather smiling bitterly, with narrowed grey eyes. Her hands were placed on her slim waist, and her French manicure contrasted her black sparkly jean mini-skirt. She tapped her foot against the cheap floor impatiently, waiting for the vaguely confused blonde.

Bridgette's face blanked when she noticed Heather's slightly venomous expression, and cleared her throat. "Oh! Uhm, h-hi Heather…" Bridgette replied.

Heather's eyes slowly narrowed, as she took in Bridgette's appearance, before she plastered on a fake grin. "Oh. My. Gosh! _Bridgette… _I absolutely LOVE what you're wearing today, and your hair! Oh, SO pretty." Heather complimented, running a few fingers through Bridgette's curled hair, that wasn't in a ponytail for once. Bridgette winced and prepared for Heather to yank out a handful of hair, but the popular girl's fingers were gentle.

"Oh, uhm… Thanks, Heather…" Bridgette responded hesitantly as she rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. Was Heather actually being… Nice? It couldn't be.

Heather being _nice_ was like Courtney admitting her obvious crush on Duncan. NEVER gonna happen.

Bridgette scuffed one of her shoes into the ground, and flailed her arms after the foot she was planted on buckled and she lost her balance. "Whoa!"

Heather resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her, and kept her façade spread across her face. "Whoa, watch it! Heels are cute, but broken limbs, are not. They are _so_ last year."

Bridgette nodded, and regained her balance. She sighed and looked around, for something- _anything, _that would get her away from Heather. She smiled when her eyes landed on a brunette and teal head of hair.

"Uh…thanks for the uhm, advice Heather. But, I gotta go." Bridgette stated, smiling slightly. She started to walk over to her two best friends, before she felt a cold hand clamp around her wrist and hold her back.

"Where do you think you're going? You honey, are actually looking…good! You wouldn't want to tarnish that by hanging with those fashion rejects." Heather scoffed, nodding towards where Gwen and Courtney were talking. Okay, arguing.

"But-"

"No buts! You're spending the day with me today, got it?" Heather asked, though it was more of a command.

"Uh… Uh…" Bridgette stammered, looking around nervously. She twiddled her pointer fingers, while Heather's eyes narrowed into a glare, that said _Say no, and I'll crush you like a bug._

Bridgette shifted her weight uneasily, but her eyes widened when she saw who had entered the hallway. She smiled dreamily as Alejandro smiled, seemingly at her.

Bridgette quickly turned around, and tousled her hair, and squealed quietly hardly containing her excitement.

Alejandro walked over to the duo, much to Heather's annoyance and Bridgette's pleasure.

"Hello Senioritas." Alejandro greeted, flashing both Bridgette, and Heather an impressive smile. "You two are looking exceptionally lovely today." He grinned. Heather scoffed and rolled her eyes at his shameless attempts of flattery, while Bridgette looked as if she was about to faint.

Alejandro smirked faintly, and raised an eyebrow at Heather as if to say _Why resist? I know you want me. _To which her scowl and fixed glare replied _That stuff you are so full of, is shit, and I don't, nor will I EVER want your chiseled carcass! …Wait, did I actually think that? Eww, no no NO! I don't mean that! UGH! Just exit my thoughts already!_

"H-h-hi you… You Ale-Ale-jalapeño!" Bridgette stuttered, her cheeks bright red. Bridgette bit her nails and giggled idiotically, while Heather looked at her disgusted and Alejandro chuckled.

"Oh Bridgette, my favourite blonde soul surfer in the entire school…" Alejandro sighed, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder as she squealed quietly.

"She's the ONLY blonde soul surfer in the entire school!" Heather exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

"_Ergo…_" Alejandro snapped, narrowing his green eyes at her. He chuckled slightly, and turned on his charm, and leaned close to Bridgette's face. He smiled. "My favourite."

Bridgette blushed tomato red, and giggled while Alejandro continued to smirk at her, earning a scoff from Heather.

And, a growl from a far away Geoff. He sighed frustrated, and turned to his friend DJ. "Look at her! Gushing all over that Latin-Liar! Ugh!" He frowned, and scowled and crossed his arms. He sighed, and looked down at the thornless rose he had bought for her, as it stayed in his hands. He bit his lip, before looking down as he walked down the hall and to his locker.

He'd tell Bridgette at lunch…

Heather watched Bridgette with narrowed eyes as she fought back the urge to power hurl all over her cheap, knock off clothing. Ugh, it was _disgusting _how she was fawning all over Alejandro. And when did he _ever_ hold up more than a ten second long conversation with a girl, unless it was…her? No, that couldn't be. And that pang she felt in her heart- well, what was left of it, whenever she saw the Latin with another girl couldn't be jealousy!

But the idea of chopping off her washed out ocean reeking blonde ponytail and using it as a wig if she ever became bald made Heather think otherwise. She narrowed her eyes and yanked Bridgette over to her side roughly earning a yelp of surprise from the blonde and an amused smirk from Alejandro.

"Oh, would you _look _at the time, we better hurry or else we'll be late for gym!" Heather said hurriedly, starting to lead Bridgette down the hall towards the gym.

"But there's still ten minutes left before first period!" Bridgette whined stumbling after the Queen Bee.

"Who _asked _you!" She snapped, picking up the pace and growling quietly.

Alejandro chuckled at the sight of the two ladies who were obviously smitten with him, before letting out a content sigh. The corners of his mouth curled into a tiny smirk as he began to strut down the hall towards the cafeteria. He had some schmoozing to do if he wanted to earn a heart of ice, and smelt a heart of gold.

* * *

"I can't believe Figgin's is making us have gym outside!" Lindsay complained, pulling her gym shirt over her head. She pouted, and tousled her fake golden locks and sighed. "My hair will _totally_ frizz from the humanity!"

"I think you mean, _humidity._" Courtney corrected snobbishly, with an eye roll as she tied her hair back into a high ponytail.

Lindsay narrowed her eyes at her, offended by her rude tone. "Like, what's the diff'?" She snorted.

"You tell her, Linds!" Beth, Katie, and Sadie cheered, before sending a snide smile to where Courtney and Gwen were doing their hair.

"Ugh! I'm surrounded by _morons!_" Courtney exclaimed, making a dash towards the exit.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the four girls, before following Courtney.

"You can say that again." She mumbled.

Once Courtney opened the door, she was face to face with Heather and Bridgette, who were each sporting modified chic gym uniforms, instead of the normal school t-shirt, red shorts, and sneakers. They were each wearing tank tops, short shorts, knee high socks, and fluorescent coloured high tops.

Courtney and Gwen's eyes widened, and their jaws dropped slightly in shock. They both shared a confused glance, before closing their mouths and biting their bottom lips.

Courtney cleared her throat, and eyed the two girls in front of her up and down. "As student council president, I feel it is my obligation to inform you that, uhm, the clothes you are currently wearing…" She began, awkwardly.

"If they can even be classified as that," Gwen muttered, raising an eyebrow disapprovingly.

Courtney shot her a look, before sighing and rolling her eyes as she continued.

"As I was _saying… _What you're wearing is against the dress code! You need to change."

"Does it _look _like we care!" Heather snapped, narrowing her eyes as she placed her ivory hands on her hips challengingly.

Gwen and Courtney raised an eyebrow, before glancing past the Queen Bee and casting their gaze upon Bridgette. She was staring into space wide eyed, and rubbing her arm nervously, while absentmindedly pulling on the hem of her tank top.

"Uhm… Yes? Kind of?" Courtney noted, though it came out more like a question.

Heather sent a pair of daggers towards the blonde, before scoffing and grabbing her wrist.

"Come on Bridge, we're leaving." Heather declared. She began to tug Bridgette out of the locker room, Bridgette hesitantly following.

Shocked by what they were witnessing, Gwen and Courtney furrowed their brows.

"Bridgette!" Courtney called after her.

Bridgette sent them an apologetic glance, before continuing on with Heather. Gwen and Courtney were taken aback by her betrayal, and they each scowled.

"What is up with her!" Courtney huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. Do I have 'Answers to all questions of life' tattooed across my forehead?" Gwen replied, rolling her eyes.

Courtney sent her a glare. "Sheesh Gwen, do you come in a flavour that _isn't _sarcastic?" She asked, rhetorically.

"I don't know, I'll ask my supervisor." Gwen answered, smirking slightly as if to annoy Courtney further.

Courtney huffed and exited the locker room, a snickering Gwen on her heels.

* * *

"So… Uhm, Heather, can I ask you a question?" Bridgette asked meekly, as she continued to jog lightly beside Heather; who was sporting a scowl, as always.

"Whatever, sure." Heather said, tiredly.

"Are you into Alejandro?"

Heather's narrowed eyes shot wide open, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Bridgette skidded to a stop, and raised an eyebrow at Heather's odd behavior.

"What? Me? Into Ale-_heinous? _As. If. Like I could ever think he was _remotely _tolerable enough to even _consider _dating! I hate him! I HATE him, totally _hate _that guy! Capishe!" Heather exclaimed, as she started to run again, her hands clenched into tight fists, and her eyes narrowed into a dangerous squint.

Bridgette awkwardly caught up with the Ice Queen, and raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, Heather…" Bridgette said, softly. "No need to get all defe-"

"**I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!**" Heather snapped, angrily whipping around and glaring intensely at the slightly frightened blonde.

Heather huffed and spun around, and started to jog once again. Bridgette bit her lip and followed suit. The two jogged in silence, the only sound being their converse against the track.

"Why do you ask?" Heather questioned, breaking the silence. Her lips were curled down into an irritated scowl.

Bridgette blushed, and smiled meekly. "Oh, um… No reason." She said idly, catching up to the raven-haired female. Heather raised an eyebrow at her, as Bridgette's blush deepened.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't like him or anything, cause I think I might ask him out." Bridgette smiled, biting her bottom lip once again as she blushed.

Heather's eyes narrowed and she growled quietly as she stuck out her right leg. Bridgette, not noticing this, tripped and fell face first onto the pavement.

"Whoopsies… My _foot _slipped." Heather grumbled, through gritted teeth. She huffed and started to jog again, picking up her pace as if to try and ditch the blonde surfer.

Bridgette groaned and pushed herself up hazily, and placed a hand on her stinging knee. She looked to Heather as she trotted off, her shoulders more tense than normal, Bridgette noted.

Bridgette sighed as she removed her hand from her knee, and winced when she saw that her palm had been coated in blood.

"Hey… Are you okay?"

Bridgette looked up, and her face blanked when her olive eyes met soft baby blue ones.

"Oh, um, hey Geoff." Bridgette murmured, wiping her hand on her shirt.

Geoff kneeled beside her and glanced down at her knee, before eying her up and down.

"Whoa… Bridge… What's up with the outfit? It's so… not like you. It's so much more…girly." He remarked.

Bridgette narrowed her eyes slightly and crossed her arms. "Are you saying I dress like a _guy?_" She questioned, icily.

Geoff's eyes widened, and he bit his lip. "No! Not at all! Well, there's nothing _wrong _with dressing like a guy; I do it all the time. Cause, well, it'd be really weird to see guys wearing skirts and lipstick and stuff like that, just like it was with seeing _you _wearing all that stuff."

Bridgette's eyes narrowed further, and she scoffed.

"Oh, what, you're saying I _look _like a guy, now?" Bridgette sneered.

Geoff's eyes widened again, and he bit his lip even harder, almost to the point of drawing blood, and mentally cursed himself for angering Bridgette more.

"What? No! Of course not!" Geoff exclaimed, before taking a short pause to think. He flashed the scowling blonde a shy smile. "But, if you _did_ look like a guy, Bridge- or even _were _a guy, for that matter; I'd _so _totally go gay for you."

Bridgette's face contorted to disgust, and she turned away from the laid back skateboarder. She shakily got up and dusted herself off, before scowling as she stalked off, leaving Geoff to face palm in solitude.

* * *

"So that, is when he said I was his favourite soul surfer in the _entire_ school! Oh, he is just too sweet…" Bridgette gushed, as she doodled random figures that _coincidentally_ resembled her and Alejandro getting married on the beach, while dolphins clapped and cheered. _Coincidentally_, of course.

Gwen peeked over to see what the blonde was drawing, and fake gagged at the atrocity. She rolled her eyes before grabbing a nearby piece of charcoal to finish shading in the picture of the glum forest she was drawing with a strange man that faintly resembled Trent walking through it towards a tree sprite that kind of resembled her. But only vaguely.

"Psh, yeah, sweet like _vomit._" Gwen snorted, wiping her hands on her smock. Bridgette scowled, earning an eye roll from Gwen. "It's as obvious as Courtney's crush on Duncan that he's just playing you to make Heather jealous. Think about it; they're both evil, and they're both… Well, that's about it. They're both evil; pffft, they're perfect for each other."

"Alejandro is _not _evil!" Bridgette gasped. She crossed her arms and turned away from the teal-haired goth. "And for your _information, _Heather told me she wasn't into Alejandro."

Gwen sent her an 'Are you kidding me?' look, and Bridgette blinked confusedly.

"You're seriously believing _Heather? Hello, _one; Heather lies! A _lot! _And second; She is so far in denial she's practically _joined _Courtney on her one-way trip to Egypt!" Gwen exclaimed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gwen saw a wave of paint heading her way.

"Gah!" She yelled, as her eyes widened. She quickly stepped to the side and narrowly missed the green paint, but unfortunately, it splashed Bridgette.

"AH! My hair! My clothes! My…everything!" Bridgette wailed, as the goopy paint dripped all over her.

"Whoopsies… Paint brush slipped…" Heather said, 'innocently'. She smiled despite the smirk in her eyes, as her dripping paintbrush continued to dribble green paint drops. Gwen glared at her, as Bridgette frowned.

The lunch bell rang, as Heather smirked and collected her things. She strutted past the two other girls, as Bridgette's frown deepened and Gwen's glare deepened as well.

"Now Alejandro will think I'm a total loser…" Bridgette mumbled sadly as her shoulders drooped.

"Come on… I'll help you go get cleaned up." Gwen offered, patting a paint-free part of Bridgette's back.

The two girls exited the art studio, and headed off towards the lunchroom, where the girl's bathroom was located.

* * *

"Now, Owen, you remember the plan, right?" Alejandro questioned, his quiet voice barely audible over the chatter of the busy lunchroom.

Owen stared off towards the line for lunch, totally engrossed in the smell of today's special. He felt drool begin to slide out of the corner of his mouth, as reality began to fade.

Someone snapping brought the plump blonde back to earth. Owen blinked a few times, and shook his head to get rid of his haze.

"Owen!" Alejandro shouted.

Owen winced, and sighed. "Sorry, Al…" He apologized, earning a glare and eye twitch from the suave Hispanic. "It's just that the pizza smells soooo _yummy… _And…and I'm so _hungry!_" He cried.

"You just ate an entire roast chicken _ten _minutes ago!" Alejandro exclaimed, narrowing his forest green eyes.

"Mmm… It was so good…" Owen moaned, a fountain of drool forming once again. He frowned. "But that was a whole _ten _minutes ago!"

Alejandro resisted the urge to beat the chubby idiot into a big gooey pulp, and snapped his fingers twice in front of Owen's eyes. Owen instantly silenced, and stood up tall and straight. His eyes lost their colour and became a pale grey, and any expression that was once on his face vanquished.

"You will do as I command." Alejandro ordered, in a firm voice.

"I will do as you command." Owen repeated, emotionlessly.

"As soon as Bridgette walks in, you will dump this tray of food, and other items on her. _Make sure _that Heather is in the room when you do this, though."

"As soon as Bridgette walks in, I will dump this tray of food and other items on her, making sure Heather sees."

Alejandro smirked as he handed Owen the tray, seeing both Bridgette and Heather enter the cafeteria.

"You are so much more tolerable when you're not yourself." He noted tapping his chin, before spinning Owen around. "Now, go!"

Owen expressionlessly walked forward, the tray of objects he was supposed to dump on Bridgette firmly grasped in his hands.

"Hello Bridgette." He said, in a monotone.

"Oh, hi Owen. I'd love to stay and chat, but I really need to get cleaned up." Bridgette replied, gesturing to her paint covered self. Owen stared darkly at her, and Bridgette raised an eyebrow. She waved a hand in front of Owen's disoriented eyes.

"Hello? Owen?" Bridgette murmured.

Owen lifted the tray above her head, and dumped it before Bridgette had enough time to blink.

Bridgette screamed, her olive eyes widening. "OWEN! HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed, tears staring to form in her eyes.

From afar, Alejandro smirked as people scattered around the cafeteria began to laugh. He snapped his fingers, bringing Owen back to reality.

"Wha…what happened?" Owen asked, hazily. He blinked a few times to try and focus his vision, and he gasped when his eyes landed on Bridgette, who was on the verge of tears.

"Great cherry cheesecakes! Oh, Bridgette! I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me!" Owen apologized, frantically, but it was too late as the surfer had already dashed towards the girl's washroom.

Alejandro snickered, and raised an eyebrow at Heather who was laughing hysterically. Their eyes met, and Heather instantly forced a scowl, crossed her arms, and stuck up her nose. Alejandro smirked as he walked over to the Ice Queen.

"I knew I would be able to get you to laugh and smile, chica…" Alejandro smiled, as he cupped Heather's face softly. Heather's eyes widened slightly, before they darted around trying to avoid his at all costs. Her cheeks heated up slightly, making Alejandro's smile become slightly smug.

Heather forced her eyes to narrow, and forced an irritated scowl.

"Oh please, I was merely laughing at surfer girl's misfortune." She scoffed.

Alejandro chuckled, earning an even fiercer glare from the raven-haired female.

"Such a shame you are so much in denial, that a scowl is pretty much cemented onto your beautiful face." He noted, starting to caress Heather's now blushing face. A smirk tugged on the corners of his lips, as Heather once again replaced her blank stare with a heated scowl.

"UGH! Shut UP you… You-you… You…" Heather stuttered, before closing the distance between their lips and kisses Alejandro with all the lust, hatred, and passion she had been harboring since she laid eyes on him.

"See, Princess? If Al and Queenie can admit their feelings for one another, why can't you admit your obvious feelings for me?" Duncan smirked, swinging an arm around Courtney.

Courtney scowled and turned towards Duncan. "Because _you _are a Neanderthal, and at least Alejandro has the table manners of a human being!" Courtney retorted.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you and Heather are both stuck-up bitches. If she can-"

Before Duncan could finish his sentence, Courtney had crashed her lips onto his.

After a few seconds, she pulled away and scowled. "You're _still _not my type." Courtney said, icily.

Duncan narrowed his eyes, despite the smile on his lips and scoffed. "You make me _sick._"

He quickly pulled her into another kiss, while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm surrounded by hormonally imbalanced monkeys." Noah groaned, rolling his eyes behind his novel, eying the two 'couples' sucking face.

Geoff entered the cafeteria, and smirked as he noticed Heather and Alejandro, and Courtney and Duncan making out, but furrowed his brow when he noticed Bridgette wasn't sitting in her normal spot beside Gwen. He walked over to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Gwen. Have you seen Bridgette?" He asked.

Gwen let out a sigh, and frowned. "She's hijacked the girl's washroom, and won't let anyone in." She replied.

Geoff's eyes widened slightly, as he took off to go see what was wrong with Bridgette.

* * *

"Bridgette?" Geoff called, knocking on the door. He felt his heart shrivel up a little inside, when he heard the sound of crying. Bridgette's crying.

If there was one sound Geoff hated more than the sound of a hailstorm forming, it was whenever Bridgette cried. He knocked on the door a bit louder, before opening it a crack.

He saw a sobbing Bridgette covered in green paint, chili fries, pop, acorns, and a rank gym sock sitting on the top of her head.

Geoff quickly shut the door feeling his eyes water from the fumes of her stink. She smelled like a skunk had sprayed her. At best.

"Bridge, it's me, Geoff! Please, come out!" He practically begged.

"No!" Bridgette cried, though it was muffled by her hands.

"Awww, Bridgette! Why not!" Geoff pouted.

"Because I'm soaked in crud, and look terrible!"

"Come on, Bridge! You don't look all that bad! Just…" He trailed off. "Uhm, you like animals right? Just picture a cute, little baby unsheared sheep!"

Geoff paused, and tapped his chin. "Except with chili fries, soda, paint, acorns, and a ripe gym sock caught in its wool…" He added, only making her sobs louder.

Geoff frowned and cradled his head in his hands. He let out a sigh, and opened the door once more, much to Bridgette's sorrow.

"Bridgette, listen." Geoff murmured, stopping the other blonde's tears. He helped her to her feet, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, ignoring the paint that came off onto his fingers and how much she stank.

"Bridge, you've been my best friend for like, ever, and I'm sick of keeping this from you."

Bridgette sniffled, and furrowed her brow. "What…are you talking about, Geoff?" She wiped her eyes, before Geoff gently grabbed both her hands. Bridgette's cheeks flashed rosy pink, but it was hard to tell due to the paint and chili smeared across her face.

"Bridgette, you are the hottest girl…on the planet! And not to mention the sweetest, kindest, _beautifulest_ person I've ever met! I think you're amazing, but sometimes I just can't say the right thing is which would be that I love you!" Geoff blurted out, before covering his mouth. His eyes widened, as Bridgette stared with shocked green eyes.

"Uh… I mean! Um… I didn't mean to say that! I mean, not that I didn't _want _to say that, it's just… I… you um, I…" Geoff stammered, his face flushing completely.

Bridgette blushed and looked down, as she tucked a few sticky strands of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Geoff. But, I'm pretty sure I'm not beautiful." She mumbled.

Geoff lowered his hands, and furrowed his brow shocked at her words. He grasped her hands, and smiled warmly at her.

"You? Not beautiful? That's insane! You're _so _beautiful, the dictionary people need to think of a stronger word to describe how _beautiful_ you are!" Geoff said, earning a blush and bashful smile from Bridgette.

"You really think so?" Bridgette murmured.

"Bridgette…" Geoff said softly, reaching for his back pocket. He smiled, pulling out the rose. His expression fell when he realized it had died, being crammed into his pocket all day.

"Well…this sucks. If this flower didn't die, I would have given it to you as a symbol of adoration… Oh, and don't worry, you _totally _didn't kill it with your stink!" Geoff assured her.

Bridgette smiled and shook her head as she giggled quietly.

Geoff leaned down and pecked her cheek, making Bridgette blush once again.

"You're beautiful, Bridgette. Inside and out. Don't you forget it." He smiled.

Bridgette's smile widened, as she wrapped her arms around Geoff into a tight, loving hug, both of them forgetting that she was covered in sticky stuff. Geoff instantly hugged back, smiling to himself, as Bridgette smiled into his chest.

Bridgette couldn't believe that she didn't see how much Geoff cared for her before then. She had been blinded by attraction to a Latin with silky hair and rippling muscles.

But she didn't care, now. Because now, she had Geoff, and that's all that mattered.

I guess in some cases, mother really does know best.

* * *

I really dislike this ending, but overall, I think this wasn't too horrible. Do you agree? Do you disagree? Why don't you mosey on down to that fancy lookin' review button, and tell me your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
